For a Year
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Black hair, black eyes, black turtleneck, a dot on the shoulders, warm hand, voice passing by, citrus scent, love, hate, resentment, loss, i miss you/This is almost one year passed-B.A.P BangHim-/boys love/one shot/Inspired by ZIA - For a Year/


**_Uozumi Han Present_**

**.**

**A Fiction that inspired by the song 'For a Year' belongs ZIA**

**.**

**.**

**Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**.**

**Hurt/comfort, drama**

**.**

**For a Year**

**.**

**.**

This is almost one year passed.

Himchan tertunduk, meremas tirai di depannya yang melambai seakan mengejeknya. Angin segar dan bias keemasan matahari senja menerpa kulitnya yang seputih salju. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahannya agar tidak bergetar. Himchan berkedip dan merasakan setetes air jatuh dari matanya yang sembab. Dia kacau. Poni hitamnya yang semakin panjang mengibas di depan matanya. Berantakan. Membiarkan angin mengusaknya semakin parah.

**_Black hair_**

Betapa ia membenci rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Betapa ia membenci rambutnya yang membuat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya semakin jelas. Jelas menyamaai warna matanya.

**_Black eyes_**

Membawanya pada kenangan yang tidak dapat dilupakannya seumur hidup. Hidup yang sangat dibencinya. Mata yang menyaksikan segalanya. Dia membenci matanya, dan kenangan-kenangan di dalamnya.

Himchan meneguk ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Merenggangkan remasannya pada tirai dan beranjak menuju sofa single di sisi kanan ruangan. Tangannya mencapai lengan sofa dan sedetik kemudian dia terjatuh di lantai apartemennya.

**_Black turtleneck_**

Kepalanya berdenyut. Kakinya lemas seakan lumpuh. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak sampai ia kesulitan bernapas.

**_A Dot on the Shoulders_**

Air matanya sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Himchan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menekan dada kirinya yang sedari tadi terasa begitu sesak. Dia butuh tumpuan. Bukan sebotol bir atau cigarette. Dia butuh..

"HYUNG! Astaga."

Seorang pemuda manis merangsak masuk ke dalam apartemen Himchan. Melupakan dua kantong plastik besar yang dibawanya di depan rak sepatu dan menghampiri Himchan yang seakan sekarat di samping sofa kulit apartemennya.

"Y-Youngjae.."

"Hyung." Youngjae, langsung merengkuh tubuh Himchan yang lemas. Ya. Kakaknya sedang sekarat saat ini. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari dua bulan yang lalu.

"Aku serasa ingin mati, Youngjae-ah..Aku.."

"Hyung, obatmu? Di mana kau letakkan obatmu?" Youngjae bergetar ketakutan, matanya berputar mengelilingi ruangan, mencari botol obat penenang yang biasa dikonsumsi kakaknya sejak setahun terakhir.

"Hidupku.."

"Astaga, Hyung! Kau pasti belum—"

"KIM YOUNGJAE!"

Youngjae terhenyak. Ini pertama kalinya Himchan berteriak padanya. Menunduk memperhatikan wajah sang kakak yang benar-benar sangat kacau. Dia terdiam.

"Persetan dengan puluhan obat yang kuminum. Tidak..tidak ada artinya."

Begitu banyak hitam di hidupnya. Dunianya. Bahkan langit malam lebih baik di mana terdapat ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang. Himchan sudah hancur. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia sadar.

"Berhenti, Hyung! Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri. Ini bahkan sudah hampir setahun."

"Aku tidak.."

Himchan meremas bahu Youngjae.

"..bisa."

**~000—000~**

**_Warm hand_**

Aku mendengarmu. Merasakan tanganmu yang yang menggenggam tanganku. Kau hangat. Suara rendahmu, aku ingat. Berbisik di telingaku mengenai cinta dan masa depan. Kau begitu lembut mengucapkan beribu kalimat memuja untukku. Kau..

**_Voice passing by_**

Himchan terbangun, berkeringat. Seseorang telah menyibak tirai kamarnya, membuat matahari dengan seenaknya masuk melalui jendela. Panas. Himchan sangat membenci musim panas. Panas membuat kulitnya memerah dan berkeringat. Panas membuat banyak debu berterbangan di udara. Tapi panas di tubuhnya tidak biasa. Himchan meletakkan lengannya di atas dahi, matanya terpejam dan meneguk ludahnya berat. Tenggorokannya kering. Mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ah, Himchan Hyung. Ku kira belum bangun."

Youngjae. Dengan gelas susu di tangannya mendekat ke sisi ranjangnya. Duduk di tepi dan menyodorkan gelas susu pada Himchan.

"Kau demam, Hyung."

Youngjae mengusap dahi Himchan yang berkeringat, "Demam di musim panas."

Himchan meneguknya dua atau tiga kali sebelum meletakan gelasnya di meja. Menghela napas berat. Alerginya dengan musim panas, belum juga sembuh. Himchan mudah jatuh sakit saat musim panas.

"Mengingat kau yang seperti ini, aku berpikir untuk menginap dua atau tiga hari lagi, Hyung."

Himchan tersenyum miris, "Aku baik, Youngjae. Pulanglah ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak. Aku harus memastikanmu sembuh betul sebelum meninggalkanmu. Tapi," Youngjae mengusap tengkuknya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kakak.

"Hari ini adalah hari jadiku dengan Jongup. Dia memintaku.."

"Pergilah!" Himchan melempar senyum lembut, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Youngjae.

"Pergilah dengan Jongup, lalu aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pasti.

Youngjae tersenyum. Memandang Himchan tepat di matanya yang sayu. Mata indah yang berwarna hitam kelam itu, yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kelam. Tanpa cahaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Youngjae menarik bahu Himchan, memeluknya erat. Memberikan setidaknya kehangatan pada hatinya yang membeku. Mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan.

"Aku akan kembali besok. Jaga dirimu, Hyung."

Youngjae merapikan poni panjang Himchan. Menyentuh rambut hitam Himchan yang begitu halus, mengusapnya sayang.

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau bertambah kurus, Hyung."

Himchan mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pada Youngjae yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan berat hati.

**_Citrus scent_**

Senyumnya memudar. Himchan menggerakkan kakinya, menyentuh lantai dan beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Himchan terdiam. Memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Dia kacau. Pemuda pucat itu menyentuh ujung poninya. Kemudian matanya. Bahkan pipinya semakin tirus. Piyamanya longgar. Dia bahkan lupa terakhir kali memakai timbangan. Berapa banyak dia kehilangan berat badannya. Himchan tidak tahu.

Matanya beralih pada botol parfum di pojok cermin. Botol bening elegan, parfum bermerk milik seseorang. Himchan mencapainya, menuang sedikit di pergelangan tangannya. Aroma jeruk yang tajam. Bukan aroma buah kekanakan yang biasa di pakai Junhong, adik sepupunya. Melainkan aroma jeruk yang maskulin, yang menggambarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan seorang pria.

Lagi. Matanya kembali terasa panas. Himchan bisa saja jatuh jika tidak bertumpu pada pingiran keramik washtuffle-nya.

**_Love_**

**~000—000~**

**_Hate_**

Ini bukan kemejanya. Milik seseorang yang mungkin tertinggal. Memakainya saja bahkan seperti merasakan tangan kekarnya sedang memeluknya. Harumnya masih tertinggal. Himchan menekuk lututnya, memeluknya erat. Duduk di depan pintu apartemennya seperti orang yang sakit jiwa. Dia baru saja meminum beberapa butir obat penenang dan meninggalkan botolnya tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Meminumnya ribuan kali pun tetap tidak akan pernah membuatnya tenang. Tetapi Youngjae mengancamnya.

**_Resentment_**

Pintu apartemennya terbuka. Memandang seseorang bertubuh tinggi di depannya, dengan jas kelabu yang menutupi turtlenecknya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Himchan ternyenyum miris. Halusinasi. Selalu halusinasi ketika sedang demam. Himchan memegang keningnya. Tidak lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Youngjae berpesan untuk banyak minum air putih, maka Himchan bangkit dari duduknya. Bergegas menuju dapur dengan langkahnya yang limbung. Tetapi seseorang menahan sikunya. Membuatnya tertawa miris.

"Halusinasiku berlebihan." Ujarnya, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman seseorang di lengannya.

"Lenganmu bertambah kecil."

Himchan terdiam. Matanya bergerak tidak fokus. Tubuhnya lemas dan matanya kembali berair. Suaranya, begitu nyata.

"Sampai kapan…"

Dia menangis. Mengabaikan cengkraman tangan seseorang di sikunya yang juga terasa nyata.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berhalusinasi.."

**_Loss_**

"Pergilah jika itu kau, Jung Daehyun! Kau selalu saja salah alamat." Himchan tertawa, menarik lengannya kembali tanpa menatap siapa pemuda di belakangnya. Tetapi, lengannya tetap ditahan. Himchan mendengus kesal. Mengingat jika dia belum mengkonsumsi alkohol seharusnya dia tidak mabuk. Pemuda pucat itu memijit pelipisnya.

"Youngjae sudah pulang, Jongup-ah. Dia berada di apartemennya."

Himchan baru akan melangkah saat orang itu menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Mata hitamnya. Bukan mata hitamnya. Tetapi milik pemuda di depannya, menabrak tepat di mata Himchan. Rasanya seperti jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Rasanya seperti semua otot di tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi.

"Sudahi ini Kim Himchan."

Hatinya menghangat. Bahkan dengan sebait kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku di sini."

"K-kau nyata?" Himchan bergetar, berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang lemas ke udara. Meraih rahang tegas pemuda di depannya.

"Kau.."

Himchan terisak, dia ingin memukul dadanya kuat-kuat. Menghancurkan segala yang membuat dadanya sesak. Menangis pun rasanya sangat sulit baginya saat ini.

"..B-Bang..Yong..guk?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, tidak sadar jika ia membuat Himchan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku pulang, Kim Himchan."

**_I Miss You._**

Meremas kerah Yongguk, membuat isakan yang lebih keras, Kim Himchan menggila dengan memukuli dada pemuda di depannya.

"Brengsek! Hiks.."

Yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu adalah mengelus pipi Himchan. Membiarkan Himchan terus memukulinya sampai puas. Matanya juga memanas melihat Himchan yang buruk dengan pipi tirus dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Hiks..tidak tahukah kau aku hampir mati karenamu?"

"Aku bilang makan dengan benar. Kenapa tidak menurut?" Yongguk mengelus matanya, mata hitam yang sangat disukainya. Mata yang sangat dirindukannya sejak setahun terakhir.

"Tidak tahukah kau aku bahkan menjalani terapi? Kau brengsek, Bbang!"

"Aku..juga merindukanmu, Himchan."

Ketika bibirnya menyentuh milik Himchan, semuanya berubah. Yang semula kelabu kemudian menjadi terang. Yang semula blur menjadi lebih jelas. Kebencian berubah menjadi kerinduan yang mendalam. Yongguk seperti kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih yang bahkan tidak pernah tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Aku, juga baru selesai menjalani terapi…untuk tetap hidup. Kim Himchan. Aku..juga hampir mati.'

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong haseyo~ Fict pertama di tahun ini, ha. ha. ada yang tahu lagu ini? lagunya demi tuhan bikin galau banget. udah Bbangnya keren banget. ahahha..

Dan ada yang tahu tanggal berapa sekarang? cie yang lagi anniv, comebacknya kapan? jangan bikin galau terus dong T.T

well, RnR juseyo~


End file.
